


Sweet Dreams

by undersomestairs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merlin Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersomestairs/pseuds/undersomestairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They were just children, and the thought was so crazy, that dreams could be anything but odd mash-ups of images and ideas, as they always were for him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for _round one: challenge three_ at camelot_fics on LiveJournal. The theme was _dreams._

He wasn’t sure whether he should believe her at first. They were just children, and the thought was so crazy, that dreams could be anything but odd mash-ups of images and ideas, as they always were for him. Uther said it wasn’t possible, that she was trying to trick him, but then Morgana would just _know_ something that she shouldn’t have, _couldn’t_ have, and Arthur would wonder.

By their teen years, he was convinced. They didn’t discuss it and knew _never_ to mention it to Uther, but if his sister crept into his room at night to tell him about a dream she’d had, Arthur would listen with full attention, and not be surprised when it came true a week, a month, maybe a year later. She couldn’t see timelines, but there would be names and faces and events that she could recall clearly, and the dreams were never wrong.

*

He was curled in his favorite armchair late one night, Morgana having drifted off on the nearby couch. He could faintly see her outline in the glow from the television, and he couldn’t help but smile, because he hadn’t expected to miss her as much as he did when she’d gone off to university. She still called him- particularly in the middle of the night after she’d had another one of her dreams, and he would always listen patiently, knowing he was the only person she shared his secret with. But having her home for the holidays was so nice, and-

That train of thought was completely forgotten as Cenred King appeared on the screen, advertising some product that Arthur couldn’t care less about but looking very dreamy doing it. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment, because he still couldn’t figure out these feelings, these recurring thoughts about attractive actors and some of the boys in his year, and what it _did_ to him.

His attention snapped back to Morgana when she sat up with a gasp, a sure sign of one of her prophetic dreams. He started to ask her what she’d seen, but she beat him to it with, “Do you know anyone named Merlin?”

“Merlin?”

“Emrys. Merlin Emrys.” Arthur shook his head, the name not seeming at all familiar. She stared at him with an intensity that made him squirm. “It was your wedding. You were in love, you and Merlin, and I- I’ve never seen you so _happy_.”

And, well, that answered that question.

*

“Oi! Watch it, blondie.”

Arthur rolled his eyes at the name, because it wasn’t as if he _meant_ to bump into the bloke with the ratty scarf. Gwaine had shoved him, and speaking of- “Can you move down a chair? My friend and I wanted to sit together.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have waited until the last minute to show up for class,” the guy muttered, obviously still cross about the whole bumping incident. “I’m sitting here,” he announced stubbornly, and Gwaine just sighed and took the seat on his other side before it could be stolen by one of the students still slipping in to the too full room. Arthur took the chair at the corner, and then the professor was telling them that who they were sitting next to would be their lab partner for the rest of the term, and Arthur huffed at the glare the guy was giving him. He was attractive and, alright, _exactly_ Arthur’s type, but making a pretty boy he would be stuck with hate him wasn’t exactly how he’d pictured his first class at university going.

He knew he had to try to make nice, holding out his hand when they were released to go. “Arthur Pendragon,” he introduced, flashing his most charming smile. The bloke eyed him warily, still not convinced he wasn’t a prat. He finally reached out, giving his hand a firm but brief shake and then grabbing his bag.

“Merlin Emrys.”

And Arthur was still frozen in place when Merlin made it out the door.

*

“And I wanted to tell you, Arthur, I _wanted_ -”

Arthur cut him off, because the freaked out confession thing really wasn’t what he wanted to listen to when he was still clinging to the post-orgasm bliss. “It’s fine, relax. It’s just a little bit of magic.”

“Just a little bit of magic?” Merlin repeated, incredulous. Arthur sighed. Obviously, he wasn’t going to get to enjoy this.

“Mate, I grew up with a sister who could see the future in her dreams. A mug breaking when we fuck isn’t really a big deal. Flattering, sure, and I’m into the whole golden eyes thing, but otherwise – listen, can you just get back in bed? It’s getting cold.”

“Your sister’s a seer?” his boyfriend demanded, and really, how was that more interesting then joining a naked Arthur under the sheets? He wasn’t getting it.

And then he had to give the whole story, being sure to add glares here and there to let Merlin know exactly how much he did not want to be talking about Morgana after sex. Merlin was too fascinated to even notice.

“Do you think she ever saw me?” he wondered, almost shyly. “I mean, does she dream about your future too? Or just hers? Or is it just big events, like who’ll win elections, or the World Cup?”

“She saw you.” And seeing Merlin’s curiously excited expression, had to expand on that. “Saw us. Together. Exchanging our vows.” He left out the part where she had insisted she’d seen tears in his eyes, because that had always embarrassed him.

“Vows? Like _wedding_ vows?”

And Merlin was finally getting back under the covers, looking dazed but Arthur was able to pull him in to enjoy his warmth. “That kind, yes. You hated me so much when we met, I thought she might finally be wrong.” Arthur yawned, cuddling closer. All of their secrets were out and they had class in the morning, and Arthur just wanted to get back to the happy feelings because he thought he might be falling a little bit in love with Merlin, and was more interested in focusing on that then on a dream his sister had when he was fifteen. “Let’s get some sleep.”

“ _Married_?”

“Sweet dreams, Merlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> On LJ [here](http://undrsomestairs.livejournal.com/24452.html#cutid1).


End file.
